


Drinks After Work

by Mikamod



Series: Stay a Little Longer [8]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, a+ friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: During an after shift dinner, Jamie's phone draws him and Eddie into a conversation about Jamie's love life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little more dialogue heavy than the other. I hope it is still enjoyable for everyone. Once again thank you for the support for this story, all the kudos, bookmarks, and comments, and sorry it's so late.

Jamie checked his phone, in between bites of his burger, Eddie practical flung herself onto the chair across from him. They were catching a quick dinner after shift. He sighed putting his phone back in his pocket ever since he and Noble had been made aware of their stalker the two started keeping each other updated. Both often worked well past midnight, and while Jamie had a car, Noble often stuck to the subway. Jamie was thinking of getting the man a bike for his birthday. 

He could imagine the look on Noble's face if he got one with tassels.

"Reagan you there?" 

He looked at Eddie, meeting her eyes.

"Yeah."

She rolled her eyes as she laid her tomato on his plate, "You keep checking your phone, hot date?"

It took him a moment, debating if he wanted to tell her well not the whole truth Noble's past was his business. She was his best friend and if Noble hadn't come back they might have been more than that. He felt she deserved to know that he was seeing someone, in love with someone.

"Yeah, I've been seeing someone." 

He could see the conflict in her face, "What's her name?"

He had to laugh at that. "His name is Noble."

Eddie stared at him in confusion, he had never made a big deal about it. It never came up between the two and the few times they had a conversation about attractive men they never seemed to be on the same page.

"I didn't know you-"

"I play for both teams." He answered her unasked, or well half-asked question.

He knew it was a bit to take in, hell it had been a lot for him to realize. If she had suddenly told him she was seeing a woman he'd take pause too, in fact, if she'd said she was in love with another person it'd take a second. Since they'd been slowly inching towards a romance it was an abrupt end.

"Okay, um, let me go get a beer and when I come back I'll be in best friend mode."

"Take your time."

His phone beeped at him, he flipped it over.

'Home, bed.'

Noble probably was ready to just pass out.

'Sleep well, love you."

Eddie was back with two beers. 

'Love you, Bluejay.'

"That Noble?" Eddie smiled at him. "You have this dopey look on your face."

"Yeah he just let me know he was home safe, he works pretty far from his apartment and takes the subway."

"You are such a worrywart." She teased taking a drink. "So what's the story?"

"What?" He had been bringing his own beer to his lips when he paused.

"You and Noble, the story."

He took a deep drink thinking of how to tell the story without the mafia bits.

"We met in a bar, two years ago." 

He could see the wheels in her head coming to the wrong conclusion. 

"Don't worry I haven't been cheating or trying to lead you on with that kiss. He had to leave for a while and remember that phone call I got at work about four months ago?" 

"Yeah, you looked like you were talking to a ghost." She interrupted, grabbing a fried pickle, munching in between words.

"We meet up and it all fell in line from there." 

"Have you taken him to meet the family."

He only nodded taking another large drink of beer.

"Is he hot?"

He laughed into his drink, choking a little. He looked at her seeing a devilish smirk on her face.

"Yeah."

Eddie poked him sharply in the shoulder, "Come on I want details."

"He's a few inches taller than me, nothing too noticeable. Dark brown hair, curls. Some of the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen." 

He caught himself running his thumbs around the rim of his glass, almost wistfully. The table fell silent once more. Not particularly awkward but not the companionable silence the two typically shared.

"Does he make you happy?"

Eddies voice was quiet, smooth, serious. The question carrying weight, a low threat that if she found out Noble was mistreating him she would tear the man apart.

"I don't remember the last time I was this happy." He could feel the smile rising on his face.

"Okay."

The only sound was eating, each finishing off their meals. He could tell Eddie was thinking of something to ask. He was a little nervous, it was a crapshoot of what she would ask.

"How's the sex?"

Well, there were more awkward versions of that question she could have asked.

"It's ..." Jamie paused trying to get words out. "Great. I mean I've had better on a technical level but I still enjoy this more."

Eddie chuckled. "They do saw that having sex with someone you love is the best kind you could have."

Just like that they were done with the strange air, their friendship and partnership worth more than the what ifs, or could have been. 

"When do I get to meet him?"

"Never, you'll scare him away."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, and feel free to comment or contact me at my tumblr.


End file.
